


Love is a Wicked Distraction

by celizamur



Series: A Keen Sense of the Oblivious [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celizamur/pseuds/celizamur
Summary: Desi continues to be the only one who notices the obvious chemistry between Mac and Riley.When Mac gets drugged at a club, he becomes a lot more obvious with his feelings...





	Love is a Wicked Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, so this is just a continuation of my series. I had this written for a while but I was never quite happy with how it was turning out. I had a bit of extra time this weekend so I said I'd give it another shot; and behold; something I am about 80% happy with.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and please leave a comment or a kudos, they really do make my day x 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing x

_7 billion smiles; and yours is my favoruite. _

* * *

Desi felt the waves of the music pound through her chest, as the smell of sweat, cheap perfume and tequila wafted past her nose.

_Who likes this music? _She thought, as the D.J threw his hands up, signaling an important part of the song; she was guessing. That or he saw someone he knew.

“Come on girl, show me how you can _move_,” Bozer shouted above the deafening loud music, as he wiggled his hips like a bad Shakira impersonator. The broad smile was quickly wiped from his face as he received one deadly stare from Desi.

Just one squint and an effortless raise of her brow, and Bozer looked like he was going to vomit.

_That’s a job well done. _

“Boze, maybe get us some drinks?” Mac called with a smile, trying to ease Bozer’s pain who quickly replied, “on it,” with a happy smile. Mac seemed to arrive out of thin air, effortless fitting in with the room full of people on the prowl for fame, money and maybe marriage. From his exterior, Mac was a confident, outgoing guy and he wasn’t too hard on the eyes. His entire image fit the exact criteria of this place. One look at him, and the Bouncer waved all three of them in.

However, the tight dressed that surrounded Desi’s form was starting to itch, and if one more guy even looked at her funny; she was prepared to fight.

Mac leaned against the bar, looking out into the crowed for their target. Crossing and uncrossing his arms as if couldn’t quite pick a comfortable position for his stance.

Desi was started to learn that his exterior was quite different to what was going on inside his mind.

He seemed to be extremely awkward when it came to any social interaction with woman who came on too strong. He was never comfortable in any jacket other than his brown leather one. And by the uneasy shuffle of his feet, she knew he hated nightclubs.

Mac appeared most confident and happy when he had surrounded himself with his friends, who make him feel at ease.

“He’s only trying to make you laugh,” Mac reasoned bringing her attention back to Bozer, tilting his head towards her so she could clearly hear what he was saying.

Desi rolled her eyes, “Well I don’t dance. Or laugh,” she yelled, both replying to Mac and announcing into the crowed, catching the eye contact with a short bald man who had begun to shimmy towards her but quickly turned the other direction and shimmied away. 

“Roger that,” Mac chuckled, his eyes tracking the movements of the Bouncer’s close to the manager’s office.

“What time will Riley be here?” Desi loudly inquired. Matty had wanted Riley to do a full back ground check on the manager of the club and it took longer than anticipated, meaning she had to arrive alone.

“Should be here in…” Mac trailed off, voice losing all volume as he stared towards the crowed.

“What?” Desi yelled, assuming the music had trumped Mac’s voice. But he didn’t seem to hear her. Tracking his stare, Desi looked into the crowd and laughed, knowing exactly why he was suddenly tongue tied. _Oh, maybe she did laugh. _

Riley had arrived. Broad smile, tight dress and somehow still looking like herself. Desi looked to her right to find Mac trying to get his act together, so she said she’d help him out a little.

By nudging him so hard in the ribs he let out a low grunt.

_Helping is fun._

“Nice of you to finally show up,” Desi welcomed Riley with a small smile and a wink, which Riley, good humored, let out an exaggerated sigh, “I have a lot of work to do, I don’t have time to party, like some people,” she replied sarcastically, as if Mac and Desi were here simply out of their own pleasure. _As if. _

“Who’s ready to get _Fre-e-e-k-a-y-y,”_ He shout/sang, holding three drinks, “shoot, Riles I didn’t get you one,” Bozer said, realizing he hadn’t gotten enough for everyone.

“Yeah; you’re really missing out,” Desi said sarcastically, as she sipped her non-alcoholic gin & tonic. 

“It’s a mocktail,” Bozer informed her.

“It’s crap,”

“I can get you that drink,” a voice said from the left of Riley. All four of them turned to face the tall stranger. He was well built and had a symmetrical face, but the amount of hair gel looked more like grease running through his hair, and the t-shirt he had on, appeared about three sizes too small. _Lovely, _Desi thought sarcastically to herself.

“I’m good, thanks,” Riley replied politely, sending him a nod and remained facing the group. But the stranger didn’t budge.

“C’mon sweetheart, free drink; how could you say no,” He continued, taking another step forward and bending forward as if Riley couldn’t hear him.

“Like this. No,” Riley said simply, the smile dropping from her lips. Mac’s mouth lifted to a smirk at Riley’s response.

“Bye-bye now,” Desi waved cheerfully, hoping the weirdo would get the message. He quickly disappeared into the crowd, and simply became another stranger in the mob of sweaty dancers.

“Damn Riles, that was hardcore,” Bozer nudged Riley who rolled her eyes.

“That was hardcore? I’ve done _way _worse,” Riley confessed, already laughing at the widening of Bozer’s eyes.

“I’m sure they had it coming,” Mac reasoned, tipping his drink in Riley’s direction in support of her fending of the guys who came on too strong.

“I once threw a drink at guy. Like literally,” Desi admitted, deadly serious, remembering the creep who proceeded to squeeze up next to her for fifteen minutes straight. But then left promptly after she threw the pint glass at his head.

She didn’t aim for his head.

Just _next _to his head.

“I expected worse,”

“Another time I broke off my heel and-” Desi began, but Mac interrupted her.

“I’d love to hear the rest of that story, but the manager’s mistress just left the office. We’ve a limited window to get the listening device on her,” Mac planned out, tracking the slender woman who was descending from the metal staircase. “Riles, do you have it with you?”

Riley lifted a single finger, and Desi caught a glimpse of the miniscule dot of technology on her finger. “Just give me the signal,” she said with a devilish smile.

Mac look positively gleeful for a moment, pride shining in his eyes as he looked at his colleague. Except he _definitely _doesn’t look at his other colleagues like that.

“Okay let’s spread out and-” Mac explained, as Riley turned around to leave to intercept the mistress but was met with a large, wall of ‘_man who doesn’t understand what no means’_. 

“Here,” He shouted above the pounding music, protruding his arm forward and pushing a tall drink in Riley’s hand. Riley’s back was facing them, so Desi couldn’t see what she was replying to him. _Damn this stupid music. _

Preparing to push the guy to the ground, Desi marched forward but Mac got there before her.

Desi watched as Mac sent a large smile to the man before taking the drink from Riley and downing the entire contents. The large man stared, wide eyed, not even noticing when Riley stepped away to continue the mission.

Mac handing the empty glass to the man before wiping his mouth with the back of his head. Flushed face and slightly shaking feet, Mac walked back towards Desi and Bozer.

“That was…” Desi began, unsure how she was going to finish the sentence.

“…an unusual choice,” Bozer filled in, “definitely outside the box.”

“Well that’s what I’m known for,” Mac replied,

“Why didn’t you just throw it at him?” Bozer asked.

“I didn’t want him to throw a punch. Especially with Riles in the crosshairs,” he said, at least that’s what Desi thinks he said. The music seemed to have increased and Mac didn’t speak loud enough for either of them to hear him.

“Okay, so I gotta plug this into the computer in storage right?” Bozer asked, pulling a USB from his pocket.

Desi nodded, slapping him on the back and watching him run into the crowd, “okay, so we’re just back-up this time,” Desi concluded, eying the crowd for Riley and watching her slip past the targeted woman, ‘bump into her’, before beginning a path through the crowd and making her way back to them.

“If only our missions could be this easy all the time, right?” Desi grinned, nudging Mac. Except she must’ve moved too hard, he swayed suddenly to the left, completely unsteady on his feet as his slow hands raised to level his unevenness. Desi opened her mouth to apologize, sometimes she doesn’t know her own strength, yet Mac’s face lead her to a different conclusion.

His eyes were squinting, unfocussed on the floor and his forehead was scrunched up, as if he was concentrating too hard. He continued to sway even though he was standing straight, and his mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish.

“Are you alright?” Desi question, bending slightly to trying to interrupt his line of vision. Mac didn’t answer quick enough, attempting to nod, but that was enough for Desi to conclude; _No, he was not. _

* * *

“How many fingers,” Desi asked him.

“I’m fine,”

“Fine isn’t a number,”

“Fine. Mmm’ fine,” Mac mumbled, his head falling forward as his eyes half closed eyes glared at Desi’s fingers. Sweat was building like little beads across his forehead, as his cheeks grew flushed; yet his skin was cool at the touch. “Why me… why ‘cos m’fine. Check Riles n’ Boze,” Mac instructed, pointing half-heartedly in front of him, not realizing they were now standing in an alley way and not in the dance club.

“Okay you check that dumpster, and I’ll check the other one,” Desi retorted sarcastically, holding Mac up as he leaned against her heavily and she was reminded how tall and broad he was.

“Okay,” Mac sighed, his eyes beginning to close fully.

“Can you stand up straight for me buddy?” Desi asked, as Mac began to slump further over.

“What the hell happened?” Riley rushed out the side entrance of the club, followed by a worried looking Bozer.

“You didn’t give us much details Des, your text just read, ‘Mac not good,’” Bozer eyed Mac cautiously, watching him sway unsteadily on the spot.

Riley held Mac’s face in her hands, “his eyes can barely focus. What happened?”

“I think that drink was drugged,” Desi explained, letting Bozer take her place in order to give her shoulder a break.

“What drink?” Riley asked, but her eyes remained on Mac, brushing damp hair away from his forehead.

“The drink Mr. Pushy tried to give you,” Desi crossed her arms, referring to the guy that was hitting on Riley earlier.

“He drank the entire thing pretty quick,” Bozer exclaimed with wide eyes, looking at his friend with increasing concern.

Mac’s eyes closed as Riley held his face in her hands. _He needs help, _Desi’s mind reminded her, knowing they might have to bring him to the hospital but it meant abandoning the mission.

“Did you plant the listening device?” Desi asked Riley, already knowing it was the wrong thing to say.

“Are _you_ serious right now? Look at him,” Riley grumbled, not sparing a glance towards Desi as she pressed her hand to his forehead, “he’s burning up. We need to get him to a hospital, we don’t know what he’s been given.”

“Could be just alcohol. He drank that pretty fast,” Desi supplied with a smile, trying to lighten the situation.

“I… not drunk,” Mac piped up, finishing the sentence with a hiccup.

“He’s pale, sweating and can barely stand up,”

“His body is probably trying to sweat it out of his system,” Bozer suppled, jostling Mac a bit to try and balance his weight. Mac’s leg were starting to give way, as he continued to try and stand, his knees would bend and his feet would slip.

“’M fine Riles… you worry,” Mac mumbled, his blue eyes continue to shine through narrow slits as he tried to open his gaze wider.

Riley moved to let Mac lean on her, “can you tell me how you’re feeling?”

Mac dropped his head, letting it rest on the top of Riley’s head, exhaled and closed his eyes, “good,” he whispered simply, his face devoid of any sign of stress of discomfort.

“See he’s fine. Riley, did you plant the bug?” Desi questioned, trying to focus the attention back on the job. She knew it was hard to hear, but they were on a mission after all.

Riley tensed and Desi could see the irritation in her dark eyes, “yes I planted the device. Bozer can you call Matty? We need an extraction. With a route to the closest hospital”

“On it,” Bozer called, already dialing Matty’s number.

“Riley, we have to remember this is a job. This intel could save lives-” Desi tried to explain, but she knew how she was coming across.

“-at the risks of Mac’s life. Got it,” Riley snapped.

“He’s fine. Never seen him as happy,” Desi pointed at Mac’s smiling face. “If it was any of the dangerous drugs, he’s be passed out by now. That, or the dosage was too small for his size.”

Desi didn’t want Riley to be angry with her, she liked the girl. She was proud to call her a colleague. Maybe a friend.

“Maybe we should sit him on the ground, his legs look like they’re ready to buckle,” Desi advised, feeling relieved when Riley nodded and they both helped Mac to a seating position, leaning against the alleyway wall.

Riley moved to stand up, only to hear Mac moan in protest, “no... come back. Need you,” he slurred, his head lolling forward, as if he couldn’t hold its weight.

Desi snickered and Riley tried to hide a smirk, “he’s such a baby,” she mumbled, easing herself beside Mac. He didn’t waste any time in pushing himself away from the wall and dropping his head into Riley’s lap instead.

Riley’s mouth dropped open as she stared down at his blonde head, snuggling closer to her stomach. Staring up with wide eyes at Desi, there was a couple of beats of silence before both women began to laugh.

Desi crouched down onto her knees and rested her hand on Mac’s shoulder, “I can’t wait to remind him of this tomorrow,” she said, glee lacing into her voice.

Riley shook her head, “nah, I don’t want him overthinking things, getting awkward and then thinking he has to apologize.” Her fingers had move to run through Mac’s hair, scratching lightly on his scalp; only to illicit a loud groan from the back of Mac’s throat.

Desi had to cover her mouth with her hand to prevent a laugh from escaping. An obvious blush rose to Riley’s cheeks and she had to bite her lip to stop the smile from spreading, sending Desi a look that loudly said, _don’t say a word. _

“Alright, a car should be here in two minutes to pick Desi and Mac up. Riley; we have to stay another hour to make sure the listening device hasn’t been tampered with, or fallen off the target,” Bozer informed them, putting his phone into his back pocket. Staring down at Mac, he sent raised eyebrows towards Riley before saying, “he’s definitely been drugged.”

A noise of a car approaching them caused Desi and Bozer to move, ensuring it was the right vehicle and checking the license plate. Out of the corner of her eye, Desi watched Riley lean forward and whisper something to Mac. The loud groan and the attempt at a shaking head, lead Desi to believe; Mac did not want to leave his position. Riley simply laughed at his reluctance.

Desi had to turn away to greet the agent collecting them, filling him in on all the details that had happened. Just before her attention was drawn away, Desi swore she saw Riley lean down and press her lips against Mac’s forehead. But it was dark and Desi didn’t have the best line of sight so… she couldn’t say for certain.

“Does he need help getting up?” the young agent asked her, his thin frame and skinny legs made him look like a twelve-year-old, and Desi had to stop herself from laughing at his offer of assistance.

“I got it thanks. Start up the car, will you? And alert Dr. Armstrong we’re on the way. She should have a private entrance ready for us,” Desi instructed. Clapping her hands loudly, she began striding towards Mac, “wakey-wakey big guy,” she shouted, signaling Bozer over to help Mac up off the ground.

After a few minutes, they shuffled him towards the car and gently laid him down in the backseat.

“Alright, I’ll send you guys an update,” Desi said quickly, slapping Bozer on the back as a thank you for helping her lift Mac, and trying to hide a smile when he grimaced with pain.

Heading for the front seat and hopping in, Riley caught the car door from closing before saying, “thanks.”

“For?” Desi inquired, watching as Riley shuffled from one foot to the other.

“For reminding me that this is work. That this is my job. That… listen I find it hard when I see someone get hurt and it’s important to have you on the team to keep us focused. So… thanks,” Riley told her honestly. _Someone meaning Mac, _Desi’s mind screamed.

Desi nodded, “I get it. But next time, I won’t forget that these guys are your family. Everyone’s safety is as important as the mission,”

Both women smiled, and Desi sent her a quick salute before Riley closed the door. Quickly opened the back door, Riley placed a soft hand on Mac’s forehead, “he doesn’t have a temperature. Let me know what the doc’s says,” Riley asked, pushing hair gently away from his face.

“Will do,” Desi said slyly, watching Riley interact with Mac. _Interesting. _

“We better get going,” the young agent said nervously, avoiding the annoyed stare Riley was suddenly giving him.

“Okay,” she said reluctantly, suddenly pushing herself away from the situation as if she had forgotten what she was supposed to be doing.

“I’ll keep you updated-” Desi started to say, but Riley was gone. _Very interesting. _

Desi watched Mac’s eyes blearily open, “where Ri go?” he slurred.

“Work,” Desi said simply. She was about to explain but the car jolted forward as the nervous agent tried to switch gears. “Are you even old enough to have a license?” Desi snapped, watching as Mac looked ready to vomit with the sudden motion of the car.

“Can she come back?” Mac asked.

“Who?” Desi questioned in turn, still glaring at the driver who looked ready to vomit himself.

“Riles,”

“She’s working Mac. You’ll see her later,” Desi replied, feeling as if she was placating a child.

“But I want her here,” Mac said simply, his voice just about a whisper as his eyes began to close again.

“Why?” she questioned, knowing it wasn’t right to ask him all these questions he would never answer if he was sober. But she couldn’t help herself.

Mac grumbled for a moment, so Desi repeated her question. There was no response for a couple of seconds so Desi assumed he had gone to sleep.

“’Cos she’s my favorite,” a voice said from the back of the car, and a loud snore followed.

_Very interesting indeed, _Desi smirked, looking out at the city lights as she thought of her next plan of action. After of course; she punched the driver for nearly driving into the hospital gate.


End file.
